


The visitor

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Clara comes home to find an unfamiliar visitor in her flat. Will she get to the bottom of things and find out who he really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Clara turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open with a sigh it had been an exhausting day. She stepped inside and flicked on the light clutching a file to her chest, it was going to be a long night. 

Clara loved her job but sometimes she wondered if it was worth all the hard work when half the time the children weren’t interested. She kicked her shoes off to the side and stepped down into the living room, dumping the files down on the nearest table. 

Clara scanned the room feeling slightly uneasy something just didn’t feel right. She briefly wondered if the doctor had landed the TARDIS in one of her rooms again hoping to surprise her with an adventure. Clara rolled her eyes remembering the night she had returned from her failed date with Danny. 

She found herself looking up at one of the picture frames that sat on one of her shelves. Clara often thought about Danny and had many regrets, wishing they had had another chance. She shook her head and walked the short distance to the kitchen hoping for a glass of wine. 

What she didn’t expert was a tall dark haired man wearing a long trench coat standing in her kitchen. Clara’s lunched forward and grabbed the rolling pin off the counter, holding it up in what she hoped to be a threatening way. The man held up his hands a smirk playing at his lips, so confident she thought.

“Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Clara was taken back but quickly composed herself not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“Can I help you?" Jack dipped his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the counter.

“Well I’ve been searching for the Doctor for sometime now and found out that his travelling partner was currently Clara Oswald”. She frowned trying to stop her mouth from falling open in shock. “So can you help me?" He repeated her previous words hopefully. Clara released one of her hands from the rolling pin slowly dipping it into the coat pocket for her phone.

“How do you know the Doctor?" She spoke confidently now, experience from being with the time lord. Jack shrugged not really in the mood to explain the full details of his encounter with the Doctor all them years ago.

“It’s a long story all you need to know is he trusts me or did. Tell me has he regenerated?" Clara took a few deep breaths her eyes dropping to her phone. She wasn’t even sure if he would answer, it had been a couple of months since their last encounter.

“If you want me to call him you’re going to have to give me a little more then it’s a long story. I’m not buying it so get talking”. Clara edged her way forward her fingers still tightly wound around the wooden object. If she had learnt anything from her travels it was don’t trust anyone even the Doctor at times.

She wasn’t going to let him sweet-talk her into phoning the Time lord for all she knew it could be a trap. Jack grinned not sure that his charms were even working on her at all, but what was the harm in trying. 

“Height of the London blitz, gas masked children waging war I run into a blonde. I try to con her but she insists on consulting her traveling companion so I follow. Turns out they were freelancers like me so I run. I panicked but in the end The Doctor rescued me from a very nasty situation and we travelled for a while”. Clara nods leaning forward and placing the phone down on the counter.

“Why did you leave?" Her eyes never leaving the screen of the phone waiting for the Doctor to answer.

“The Dalek emperor created an army to destroy earth so the Doc began to build and transmit a delta wave. I went to help the small group of people left on the station but that didn’t go to well. The last thing I remember was trying to shoot the Dalek then everything went blank. Until a few minutes later I woke up to hear the TARDIS disappearing”. Clara didn’t have time to answer because a very familiar voice echoed around the room.

“You tell quite the story Jack, tell me how is Torchwood doing these days? Jack turned his head and stared down at the phone not recognising the voice.

“Doc?" He looked up at Clara in surprise, so it was true the Doctor had changed again.

“Yes, yes, make it quick I don’t have all day you know”. The Doctor sounded distant and out of breath as if running.

“Can we talk?" Jack leaned closer to the phone hearing a few muffled sounds in the background. The line went dead but before Jack could react the sound of the TARDIS materialising in the next room and the Doctor appeared a moment later. Jack stared at the time lord with fascination and curiosity it had been sometime.

The man standing in front of him had changed an awful lot; of course he wouldn’t be like the man before. Jack in his free time had read up on the Doctors history and knew with each regeneration came a new man with new traits.

“Surprised?" Clara placed the rolling pin down her eyes flicking between the Doctor and Jack.

“What can I say Doc you still find ways to surprise me”. The time lord nodded sweeping the remnants of ash off his jacket and onto the tiled floor. 

“You wanted to speak? Or was this just to see if I had changed since last time?" Jack crossed his arms he was speechless and unsure of what to say something he wasn’t used to.

“I miss the old days of traveling”. He confessed feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Ah the old team but them days are over and new ones are fast approaching. I don’t have time for games”. The Doctor’s hawk like eyes scanned Jack then fell on Clara for a moment.

“I’ll make it worth your while”. Jack winked at Clara his serious act fading away.

“Come on Doctor it can’t be all that bad, he’s an old friend right?" She added knowing he will listen to her. The Doctor tapped his chin then turned around on his heels disappearing out of the room.

“Come on them fire breathing monsters won’t live forever”. He shouted stepping inside the TARDIS and running to the control panel. Clara smiled knowingly and sprinted out of the room eagerly, Jack followed feeling relieved. Once they were both inside his beloved ship the Doctor pressed a few buttons then the TARDIS was off. 

The ex time agent wasn’t sure what to expect with this newly regenerated time lord but he couldn’t wait to find out. Soon enough Jack would find out even if he didn’t like what he saw. It had been a heck of a year and for the most part he just wanted to forget. So that was what Jack intended to do by traveling with the Doctor for now.


End file.
